


In Which Rei and Nagisa Enounter a Spider

by SpiffyBeluga



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Spiders, centipede - Freeform, light fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyBeluga/pseuds/SpiffyBeluga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of swim practice, Nagisa and Rei return to Rei's place and find something there that Rei hoped to have never see in his home ever. (Pretty self explanatory from the title. Sorry the summary is bad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spider

 

It was well after swim practice and as usual, Nagisa decided to go over to Rei's place and hang out with his best friend. Once agreed on, Rei had hoped to help his friend out with a the new math they had learned in class knowing that the blonde seemed to struggle understanding the concept of the how it worked. But Nagisa, on the other hand, had no intention of homework or studying. Especially not after the intense swimming they did in practice today to prepare for regionals. They reached their destination and as they walked through the doorway, the overly excited teen threw his shoes off and ran straight to Rei's bedroom. Rei was thankful his mom wasn't home to witness his friend's actions as they were seen as rude. He fixed up his friend's shoes and neatly placed them next to his.  

Eventually he walked into his room and witness the damage done already. Nagisa had ruined his perfectly-neatly made bedding and disregarded placing his bag other than the middle of the room. "Nagisa-kun! Honestly, you came here for help! Not to lay on my bed." Rei nagged at the blonde in bed as he sprawled out even more.

"Ehhh? But Rei-chan I'm soooooooo exhausted!" he whined in return. 

"Then why even bother coming over?" questioned the blue haired boy as he was putting his and Nagisa'a things away.

Nagisa bounced up to sit up so he could meet his friend's eyes and present a childlike grin to him. "Because we could have a sleep over! We have no school tomorrow and we can do whatever we want!" he beamed.

"What!? Nagisa-kun I think that-" but Rei stops himself mid sentence when his eyes spotted something he hoped to never see in his house. He let out a shriek of terror causing the other jump back.

"Rei-chan?! What the-" Nagisa panicked a bit.

"Spider! On the floor!" Rei jumped up on his bed where Nagisa was, almost causing him to fall off. As he watched his fearful friend freaked out, a look a disbelief crossed the blond's face.

"R-rei-chan you can't be serious. You cant be afraid of a little itty bitty-" but then Nagisa caught a glimpse of it and it was way bigger than he thought.

"AAAAHHHH! THAT'S GINORMOUS!!" he yelled jumping up clinging to Rei as Rei clung to him.

"W-what are we going to do?" He watched the spider's every move as if it could pounce on him at any second.

"Do you smoosh bugs?" Nagisa suggested but Rei looked at him appalled.

"Are you serious? On **MY** floor? That would be not beautiful." He pushed up him glasses as he shook with stress.

"Hmmm…you should get a cup or something and let it outside. That's what I usually do."  he then suggested but that one detail caught Rei's attention.

"EH?! W-why me?" he shrieked. 

"Because…" and there was a moment of deep thought.

"Don't you dare say its because ' _I'm Rei-chan_ '!" Nagisa thought a moment longer; his face scrunching until he knew what to say.

"……well, do you know what kind of spider that is?" Nagisa asked Rei, who looked a little confused but knew the answer.

"O-of coarse I do it. A Pholcus cryticolens, more commonly known as a Yurei- gumo- " he stopped himself and realized what Nagisa was getting at. He turned to see the other smiling with sparkles back at him as he knew what Nagisa meant by the question now.

"You can't be serious." the blued haired teen groaned running his hand threw his hair.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" grinned Nagisa, proud of himself for being able to incorporate Rei's name in yet another pun.

"Nagisa-kun, can you not-" then spider ran across the room causing both teens to scream.

"DID YOU SEE HOW FAST IT WENT?!" Nagisa exclaimed pointing to the ground.

"WE ARE NEVER GETTING OFF THIS BED!!" wailed the taller but then he felt a shake. It was Nagisa tugging him from his fear.

"Listen Rei-chan. We are going to get out of this alive do you hear me. We can do this." He voice was as direct as a sergeant which then wrapped Rei around his finger and Nagisa had his full attention.

"N-Nagisa-kun." was all Rei could mutter before the other started talking once more.

"First we need our shoes." This threw the blue-haired teen off.

"But why-"

"Do you want to walk of the floor with an icky hairy spider on the floor? Did you know all spiders are poisonous? Most with not enough venom to kill us or even the mouths to bite us, but they still have venom. Isn't that kind creepy?" Nagisa turned to Rei, fascinated by this knowledge but only making Rei panic even more.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FREAK ME OUT EVEN MORE?!" He wailed but Nagisa ignored him.

"But how to get to the shoes…Ah! Rei-chan! Ever play the 'floor is lava' game?" He suggested and only reiveced a confused stare.

"What?"

"Well, I used to play this when I was a kid. You didn't?" reminisced the blonde.

"Obviously not." Rei pouted and thus making Nagisa further explain himself. 

"Well,… you pretty much climb on the furniture around the floor to get where you need to be." he explained. Rei could tell he was only getting more excited.

"You are enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he wanted to clarify.

"C'mon Rei-chan! To the shoes!" then the two grabbed hold of each other and tried to guide their way to the door. Nagisa got on the desk first and signaled Rei to wait. He thenmoved his chair out and stepped onto it but then to realize it wasn't enough to reach the door. He called back to his friend close behind him. "Okay throw me some pillows!"

"What!? B-but I sleep on them!!" He was appalled at what Nagisa just suggested. It was in no way beautiful nor hygienic but he knew Nagisa paid no mind to his distress.

"We all have to make sacrifices, Rei-chan." So he gave in and handed to blonde his pillows. Rei questioned himself yet again how he let himself get dragged into things like this from his teammate. Nagisa plopped the pillows on the floor and moved forward to the door with Rei following his lead. 

"Do you see the spider any where?" whispered Rei. The short male searched around the room as the other frantically searched for the creature. 

Luckily, Nagisa was the one who spotted it in the corner. "There! In the corner. We are almost at your door though. Oh! You have a bucket, right?" he asked nonchalantly. Rei was now more confused of what shenanigans he had planned.  

"Yes, but why do you need a-"

"Do you want it to jump on your hands and crawl all over you and-" Nagisa further explained the possible actions of the spider until the taller teen couldn't handle it no more.

"Say no more. Please. I'm having horrible images." shuddered Rei. Finally, they reached the door and opened it. Nagisa jumped into the hallway and Rei followed but closed the door first.

"So where is your bucket?" He asked rummaging through Rei's hall closets.

"Getting the spider into a bucket would be a tad difficult, don't you think?" Rei replied actually grabbing the bucket from the side of his washer.

"Nah. Just leave food in the bucket like a trap and when it goes in we snatch it." Rei couldn't believe what Nagisa was saying now.

"What do you think we are dealing with? A rabbit?? Spiders aren't like that! That's illogical-" Rei was about to rant but was stopped by a hand over his mouth. Nagisa thought for a moment, hand still on Rei's mouth.

"Then… should we scoop it into the bucket with like a piece of paper or a plate?" the blonde suggested. 

Rei sighed once his mouth was released. "At least thats more logical and will get this done and over with." So within five minutes the two grabbed their shoes, a bucket and a book and stood outside the door.

"You ready Rei-chan? This thing could be behind the door just waiting to attack and pounce on us." Nagisa's voice was a tad ominous making Rei feel unsettled.

"Why do you keep making it sound like we are dealing with a rabid animal?" he questioned but received no reply. The two looked at each other and nodded in agreement to open the door. Nothing stood in the door way as Nagisa said it would so they poked their head in. They walked around in the room with shoes on their feet now looking for the spider.

"Whaa? It was just here" whined the shorter male. He then groaned and turned to Rei. "I think it might be gone." 

"No way. It has to be here somewhere. I want to be able to go to sleep tonight, thank you." Rei spoke with determination in his voice. 

Nagisa continued to examine the room. "It could be gone…or in the walls…or on the walls-"

"You are not helping!" Rei wailed. Nagisa noted that his blue-haired friend was getting more tense and toyed with him more.

"Look, let's just wait a while and see if we see it. Worse case we don't, its either gone or in your bed." Nagisa suggested.

"Stop saying things like that!" flustered Rei causing the blonde giggled at his response.

"Wow Rei-chan you really don't like spiders do you?"

"Well," he lifted his glasses as he started to speak "I find them to be interesting creatures but the sight of them is not beautiful. Its rather terrifying actually. All their fur and their terrifying fangs, the elongated legs and uggggh…" he shuddered at the thought. "And then all the facts you said, though very overly dramatic yet still valid, concern me. How do we know for sure that I'm not going to get a spider bite in the middle of the night and chancing it actually being poisonous and we misinterpreted it as a different species of a spider and-" he then felt a gentle touch on his shoulders to bring him away from his thoughts.

"Rei-chan its all right. I know for sure its harmless. I see them a lot actually so its nothing to really worry about." the blonde was reassured. Rei's brow only raised up as he learned this information.

"Then why did you make a big deal about it and said all those things?" he questioned. Nagisa only chuckled lightly before responding.

"Well, it seemed adventurous, you know? We had to escape the room all hardcore and were battling it out."

"You did this for amusement?!" Rei shrieked knowing this all along but still fell for it.

"Well in the beginning not so much. I haven't really seen them that big before so when I saw it, I was startled." he admitted sheepishly. "Though I never really had anything against spiders. Sure, the bigger they are the scarier and more dangerous they can be, but they actually pretty cool! Plus they eat other insects for us! Like ce- AH!" the yelp he made caused Rei to jump.

"WHAT IS IT?!" he panicked.

"There it is!" Nagisa pointed to the spider by the bed. Rei followed his gaze and gasped a little but was relieved that they found it.

"Okay, you hold the bucket and I'll push it in." instructed the blonde. Rei nodded and did as told. And it didn't take long at all. Nagisa was gentle with the spider and easily pushed it into the bucket. Rei then flipped it up to look inside and calmed down as the spider was staying still for the moment.

"Lets go for a walk with it and take it outside! That way it won't be at your doorstep." Nagisa smiled when he told Rei the idea and the two ended up walking about a block away and released the spider into grass by the park. They then started walking back to Rei's place and in unison, both sighed.

"Well that was a lot more work then it needed to be." Rei commented about the situation as he held his bucket from home. 

The boy next to him hummed in agreement. "Yeah….though it was fun! Wasn't it?" Rei couldn't help but smile at Nagisa as he shined a bright cheery smile back at him.

"I suppose…" but his brow dropped remembering one detail about the whole ordeal.".. but now my pillows are dirty." he grumbled.

"You made a very hefty sacrifice, Rei-cha-"

"Enough of that!" The taller teen shrieked for he had enough of that adventure for one day.

 

 

END

 


	2. Centipede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned. Now its Nagisa's turn. (Just a quick after story.)

Its been about 2 weeks since the spider incident at Rei's place. Neither of the two talked about it much after it, though of coarse Nagisa had to tell both upperclassman and Gou about the event that took place mortifying Rei in the process. He didn't enjoy that he feared spiders and really didn't like the idea of everyone knowing as well. At least Makoto could comfort him in admitting he wasn't a fan of spiders either. And now they were at the locker room of the swim team after a long day of practice. Regionals is only days away so the team was exhausted with the hard training they have put out for the day. Haru and Makoto were just about finished while Rei and Nagisa were still packing up things. 

Suddenly, a scream caused all the members to look at the one who made it. Nagisa was now on top of a chair with eyes full of fear.

"Nagisa? Whats wrong?" Haru asked a little surprised to see his small friend looking awful scared. Nagisa wiped out a finger and pointed to the ground. 

"C-c-centipede! I saw one! Kill it! Kill it with fire!" he whimpered out. After saying this, the team looked to where he pointed and there it was by the chair Nagisa stood on.

"Is that all?" Haru looked at him now annoyed.

"What do you mean'Is that all'? Look at it!" Nagisa shrieked. The bug was about 2 inches long with very long multiple legs.

"Nagisa-kun, do you not like centipedes?" asked Rei surprised yet amused and the small swimmer nodded his head like no tomorrow.

"I hate them! They are gross and creepy and- UGH! Get it out of here! I don't have shoes on!"

"Uh, Haru...can you get it out of here by any chance?" Makoto begged his friend.

"Makoto-sempai, you too?" Rei knew about the spider thing but centipedes too?

"See? Mako-chan is on my side! Now kill it!" the blonde demanded. Rei decided it would be a good time to mess with and get a little revenge. 

"How can you say such things after what you told me about spiders?" Such a question made Nagisa's face look at Rei like he was insane.

"Are you serious, Rei-chan?! Spiders eat centipedes! They help the environment! Centipedes are jerks and are poisonous too! You're more likely to get bitten and get sick from a centipede more than a spider!" he informed the blue haired teen who was getting a kick out of watching his friend fear over something he found to be an interesting insect.

"Why don't you kill it Nagisa?" Haru questioned. He obviously thought this situation was pointless or he just didn't feel like killing the bug.

"B-Because…." and Nagisa stopped, a little embraced as to what he was going to say next. "…I'm terrified to move! I don't like them! I don't like them! Rei-chan kill it!" he pointed to said boy.

"What?! I'm not going to-" and then it ran across the room and the screams tripled.

"Jeez shut up! I'll get rid of it already." Haru announced as the day was slowly drifting away.

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the adventures of Nagisa and Rei dealing with bugs. I thought it would be fun to have this little after story and have Nagisa be afraid of a bug. I kind of based this whole story off an old friend and I. He was terrified of spiders and I detest centipedes. I thought this would work well with Nagisa and Rei and I found this story hysterical and fun to write.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! You can find me on Fanfiction as well!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the idea of this story from this ship questionnaire thing I kept seeing on tumblr and one of the questions I found fun was "Who would kill the spider?" This is my own rendition of what I thought would happen between these two swim dorks. Also, I did research! The spider I had in the story was a yurei-gumo and I found it on this site here.
> 
> http://www.natureoz.net/zukax223.htm
> 
> I hope the information is okay or correct. But either way, I had to incorporate the "Rei's name" pun in there somehow. (Your'e welcome Nagisa.)
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this story and I encourage you to read the epilogue. I thought this little switch up would be funny and cute. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
